The Lovely Red Gucci
by GalnKay
Summary: Hermione hates to shop, but when she finds a bright, apple-red, all leather Gucci, she might change her mind. Until she sees the price, that is. Sirius/Hermione one-shot. kind of


The Lovely Red Gucci:

Hermione Jean Granger wasnt a normal girl. She wasnt interested in dirty gossip, she wasnt boy crazy, and she didnt usually care about fashion. She despised shopping, hated trying on clothes, and didnt really mind what people said or thought about her. She didnt spend a lot of time on herself, and some would consider her as being plain. Hermione much preferred dressing comfortably or going to the library or reading all day. She only liked to shop for books. She only purchased new clothes when she grew out of her old ones, and she only dated if she really found somebody special.

Of course, her friends saw all of her quirks, but were so accustomed to them already, that they didnt really mind any more, or were to kind to say anything. They very well knew that Hermione wouldnt listen if they tried to explain that black and brown didnt go together, or that a little make-up could go a long way. They were just used to a bland girl who liked to read and laugh.

Her biggest pet peeve was shopping. Especially if she was being dragged around by Ginny Weasly. She hated sitting outside of dressing rooms, and seeing Ginny carrying huge bags of completely unnecessary and ridiculously expensive clothing. If even told that she should try something on, Hermione would become irritated.

One day, Ginny was making an angry Hermione down through the many clothing stores of Diagon Alley. Hermione's arms were folded defiantly across her chest, and she had a permanant scowl plastered onto her face. Ginny would point out some cute girly shirt or dress or a pair of designer shoes and sqeal, trying to influence Hermione, who glared at all the store windows.

"'Mione, dont be stupid. How can you not love that? It would look darling on you!" the redhead would say.

"No." Hermione would mumble. Then Ginny would roll her eyes, and sprint into the store. After almost half a day of shopping, and, much to Ginny's annoyance, all Hermione had purchased was a book.

"Ginny, can we please go home now?" Hermione begged. Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We have one more store to go in, and then I promise we can go. Deal?"

"Fine." Hermione groaned. They walked into the store on the end of the strip of shops, and Ginny immediately ran to find her size in a certain dress on display in the window, leaving Hermione to politely pretend like she was browsing around the store, as to not offend the clerk. Ginny's head pooped out from behind the dressing room curtain.

"'Mione, be a doll and get me a size four?" Hermione groaned and went to find the right size. As she was taking the dress of of the rack, she accidently knocked it to the ground. Naturally, she bent down to pick it up, and while near the ground, she saw a bright, apple-red, all leather Gucci handbag. Hermione gasped, and squatted on the floor looking the purse over carefully. Gingerly, she lifted it up and took it with her to the dressing rooms. She handed Ginny the dress, and sat down in a chair.

"Ginny, I think I actually found something I like." she said excitedly. Again Ginny's head emerged from behind the curtain.

"No more sweat pant's, Hermione." she said languidly. Hermione smiled.

"Actually, it's a purse." she said holding up the Gucci. Ginny gaped at her.

"I-it's actually...beautiful!" she squealed. "How much is it?" Hermione reached inside the bag, and pulled out the price tag.

"Uhm...$264.63." she said, disappointed. Ginny laughed.

"Put out by the price, huh? No worries, it'll be on sale soon." she said. Hermione sighed.

"I guess so."

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed at Grimmauld Place, reading the book she had bought the previous day. Just as she was getting into it, she was interrupted by Sirius Black.

"May I help you?" she asked, not looking up from the page.

"Actually, yes."

"Humor me." she said, still not looking up.

"I need a favor." he said, obviously embarrassed. Finally, she closed her book and looked up.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come as my date to a wedding. Im kind of low on women right now, as all of them are angry with me, and you're not too shabby."

"No!" Hermione said.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why?"

"What do I get out of being your date to a wedding?"

"Wont dancing in my arms be enough?" Sirius asked mischievously.

"Sirius!"

" Ok, ok! I'll owe you. What do you want?" he asked. Hermione's face changed from irritation to mischief.

"A bright, apple-red, all leather Gucci bag." she said promptly. Sirius laughed.

"You dont really seem like a Gucci type of girl."

"Well I want one, and you'll give it to me if you want me to go with you."

"Fine. How much is it?" Sirius asked grimly.

"$264.63." she said firmly.

"What?" Siriuss spluttered. Hermione nodded.

"Plus tax."

"For a bloody purse? Cant I just make out with you and we'll be even?" he asked.

"Is it a deal or not?" she asked rolling her eyes. Sirius groaned and nodded. Hermione held out her hand for him to shake.

* * *

For the next four weeks, Hermione Granger carried her bright, apple-red, all leather Gucci bag everywhere she went. Including the wedding, where she recieved lots of compliments on the bag, and was flashed envious looks, which she absolutely loved. Plus, she had to admit, it was worth it to be able to dance in his arms, which was also attracting jealous glares from bypassing women.

"Where on earth did you get that stunning bag?" a bosom-y young blonde exclaimed jealously.

"Sirius bought it for me." Hermione said grinning. The blonde, assuming that the two were an established couple cooed at the romantic aspect of Hermione's comment.

"How lovely for you." she said beaming. After she had walked away, Hermione had rolled her eyes and hiked the bag on up her shoulder.

For once, Hermione had actually been shopping and had found something stylish. And she didnt even have to wait till the bright, apple-red, all leather Gucci purse was on sale.

* * *

**This was fun to write :) I like one-shots. The price on the bag is a real price for a bright, apple-red, all leather Gucci bag. Haha. Please review and tell me if you like it!**

**Thanks!**

**KAY :)**


End file.
